Not Really a Dog
by X.LoVeIsPaInFuL.X
Summary: Max gets three new powers and to save the Flock, sacrifices herself. when found and healed by the La Push pack, discovered by the Volturi, and many other compications, will she ever see the flock and the one she loves, Fang, again?
1. Chapter 1

I felt a tingling sensation run through my body as I shifted forms, from human-avian hybrid to horse sized wolf. A couple days ago the Voice had told me that I had a few new powers. It turns out I can now see the future, project my spirit and shape shift into many different forms. So far I had only mastered wolf, dog, vulture, eagle, tiger, cheetah, and a lion. Right now I was out hunting for the flock's dinner in wolf form. My new powers were ones I had to learn to control away from the flock because they could possibly be dangerous. I use future-seeing and spirit projection to see where all of the food was and headed that way. I caught five rabbits and headed back to the flock. On my way back I ran across a ton of tall, muscular, tanned men. I sniffed the air and silently approached, ready to steal their hotdogs.  
>'Snap' shit! I stepped on a stick. Well there go my chances of running up and stealing their hotdogs. But these men did something that surprised me. They didn't look at me like I was some scary animal. No. one of them actually walked up to me and then morphed into a black wolf that matched my size. This surprised me. I didn't know there were other people with the power to shape shift.<br>_'__Who__are__you?__'_ a voice spoke in my head, but it wasn't the Voice.  
><em>'<em>_WTF__are__you__doing__in__my__head.__'_ I snarled. This is bad. I made a split second Max decision and turned, sprinting into the forest. Once I was out of sight I morphed into a vulture and waited in the air for them to leave, so my scent wouldn't lead them to the Flock. They would never know the silver wolf was me. Oh wait… darn they will find out. Putting that aside I flew towards the flock and landed near them to morph back into a human, rabbits in hand.  
>I walked into the little clearing and dropped the rabbits into the fire to cook.<br>**/Maximum/** the Voice said  
><em>'<em>_What__do__you__want?__'_ I thought back at him.  
><strong>you****must****tell****the****flock****of****your****new****powers/**  
><em>'<em>_Why?__'_ I questioned, _'__it__doesn__'__t__seem__like__a__very__good__idea__to__me.__'_  
><strong>Maximum****Ride,****you****will****tell****them****of****your****new****powers****before****I****give****you****a****brain****attack/** the voice yelled back at me in my head.  
><em>'<em>_Okay,__okay__fine!__No__brain__attacks!__'_ I yelled back, in resignation.  
>"Hey guys?" I yelled to the flock "Come over here, I got important news!" they all hurried over and I took a deep breath. "I have gotten three new powers." I watched in slight amusement as their eyes widened.<br>"What are they?" Gazzy asked, looking attentive for once in his life.  
>"I can…" I trailed off as I got sucked into the future. My vision showed tons of erasers attacking and the flock getting seriously injured and in some cases dying. It was going to happen in about ten minutes. "Damn it! Never mind about what my new powers are now! Everybody get packed!" they all ran to get packed and I pulled fang to the side.<br>"Take them to Seattle and if I am not there in one day you may come back but no more than that or we might all die." I told him urgently. I knew he would look back and maybe come back too soon but I had to get the younger ones to safety.  
>"Max! We are packed!" nudge yelled to me.<br>"Good! Now all of you! U&A!Go with Fang! If you disobey me you will be killed." I yelled at them, practically throwing Angel into the air. She looked back at me sadly.  
><em>'<em>_Go__sweetie__'_ I thought to her in my head _'__everything__will__be__fine.__I__will__see__you__tomorrow.__'_  
>She nodded and flew away with the others. I knew this would be the last time I really saw them in a while.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

+Recap+

She nodded and flew away with the others. I knew this would be the last time I saw any of them in a while.

+End Recap+

I watched their figures fade out of sight before facing the tree line. I waited for two minutes before thousands of erasers came flowing out of the forest.

"Is the little birdie ready to die?" one eraser asked, liking his claws.

"Not even close." I said smirking, and then I morphed into a gigantic wolf

The battle lasted for an hour. By the end of it I had beaten all of the erasers and set up my projection.

**/are****you****ready****Maximum?****/** The Voice asked.

'_Yes__'_ I thought back as my spirit left my body. I examined my injuries. I had bullet holes in my stomach and tons of cuts all over my body.

'_Voice?__'_ I thought

**/Yes/**

'_Can you put me in dog form?'_

**/Sure****thing./** he replied. I watched my body change into dog form before I walked back to the scene of the battle.

I waited for about two hours before I saw the flock.

"Max!" they yelled as they landed, running towards me. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy tried to hug me but they went right through. I smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm a spirit. I am here because I didn't finish talking to you all before you had to leave." I saw tears spring to their eyes.

"Max…. A- Are you … Dead?" Fang choked out. I could see the immense amount of pain in his eyes and the silent tears falling down his face as I said,

"Yes. In a sense I am dead, but not completely. Yet. But as far as I can tell I am not going to die, I will be found. But not by you guys. I won't see you again for another three months. Earlier I was trying to tell you about my new powers. I can see the future, project my spirit, as I am doing now and shape-shift" I explained

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you? And you still made us leave? You are so stupid sometimes Max!" Iggy yelled at me angrily. Darn, I was hoping to avoid this yelling and angry part.

"Yes, I did." He opened his mouth to say more but I held my hand up, "BUT! If you al had stayed you definitely would have died. This way I know I will see you again, and the school will think I am dead.

"We would have died? Nudge asked quietly, still crying but not babbling like her usual self.

"Yes, but now I can see us all meeting again three months in the future." When I finished calming nudge I was sucked into another vision: A bunch of wolves finding my body and taking it home. I was a couple minutes away though, so I could stay a little bit longer. "I don't have much more time before they find my body but is there anything you guys want to know or tell me before I leave?"

"W-why do y-you h-h-have to le-ave?" Angel blubbered. This saddened me greatly, I didn't want my baby crying,

"Yes Ange. I'm sorry. I need you all to be strong. I'm not dead and we will meet again. You must all follow Fang's orders. Lay low and don't get caught. OK?" I said. By this time they all had tears flowing down their faces.

"Max... I don't…" Fang said before I interrupted him.

"You will make a great leader." I said back. "Don't worry about me." At this point my spirit started to fade. The Voice was calling me back because the wolves were almost there.

"Max! Don't go!" Gazzy yelled, crying, trying to grasp my spirit, but his hand going strait through.

"I'm sorry! I love you all! Remember, three months!" I said waving and shouting at them as my spirit faded. Right before I completely faded I dropped one of my spirits' golden feathers on the ground. I was pulled back into my body just in time to see and speak in the mind of the russet-brown wolf that had just found me before I succumbed to unconsciousness

'_Save the dog! Please, Save it!'_


	3. Chapter 3

We were all talking abut that silver wolf we had seen at our camp fire yesterday and were still looking for her scent. We picked it up and it disappeared again, then we picked it up and it disappeared again. We had our whole pack of looking for that silver wolf. All of the sudden I picked up her scent, though it smelt more human then wolf. It was relatively new too.

'_Hey__guys,__I__found__her__scent!__'_ I said in my mind to the rest of the pack, alerting them while chasing it into the woods. I burst in to a clearing and what I saw surprised me. I saw a girl, but she looked translucent so I figured she was a spirit, and then I realized she had wings, two pure golden wings on her back.

Her mouth moved but no sound came out, I heard no noise coming from her. What puzzled me was that she had tears streaming down her face; she looked so sad and distraught. She started to fade and then disappeared right before my eyes, but not before I heard a voice in my head that was not one of the packs'.

'_Save__the__dog!__Please,__save__it!__'_

I knew this voice came from the Angel. It fit her appearance perfectly, angelic sounding and flute like but sad and distraught at the same time. I looked around, puzzled; I didn't see a dog or wolf. I walked into the clearing and listened hard. Nothing… wait there was a tiny labored breathing. I looked down and at my feet was a medium sized dog that looked like he/she was about to die

At this point the rest of the pack came into the clearing.

'_What__happened__Jake?__'_ Sam asked in my head.

'_I__'__ll__show__you.__'_ I quickly recalled everything that had happened in the last few minutes, the Angel, her speaking. Everything.

'_What__do__we__do?__'_ Leah questioned.

'_We__save__the__dog,__of__course.__'_ Seth replied

'_Come__on,__lets__take__it__to__Emily__'_ Sam said. I gingerly picked the dog up in my mouth, making sure to not puncture or scratch its skin with my teeth, and we took of at top speed through the forest to Emily's'. As we ran through the forest we tried to figure out why the Angel wanted us to take care of the dog. None of us came up with an answer. When we got to Emily's I gently set down the dog and morphed back into a human to carry it to Emily. We rushed into Emily's house

"Hey Emily!" I shouted

"We need your help!" Seth finished for me. Emily came out of the kitchen and gasped when she saw the dog in my arms.

"What happened to the poor creature?"

"We don't know but we need you to save it." Sam said, walking in and giving her a peck on the lips.

**~~Time Skip~~**

It has been three days since we ran into Emily's house with the dog and he/she still hadn't woken up. He/she was breathing normally though, so that was a good sign. I had to admit this dog smelt a lot like that wolf from a couple days ago. I heard the dog's breathing speed up and he/she fidgeted, so I looked down into the brown eyes of the dog, filled with knowledge and intelligence, and gasped.

**Max POV**

I swam out of unconsciousness to find myself on a tanned, muscular lap. Good, they had found me.


	4. Chapter 4

+Re Cap+

**Max POV**

I swam out of unconsciousness to find myself on a tanned, muscular lap.

'_Good, they found me._' I thought

+End Re Cap+

I was still in dog form. I sniffed the air….. Yes these were the shape shifters from the other day. How long should I wait to reveal myself? I wonder…

**/Do a spirit projection and speak with them/** the Voice ordered practically shoving my spirit out of my body and taking over

I waited for a couple minutes before shimmering into existence right next to the boy with my dog body on his lap. His head snapped towards me and I watched as his eyes widened at the sight of me in spirit form. I had on a pure white short length and wavy dress along with my golden wings. Now with my shape shifting powers my wings would be changing golden too and I would get more powers according to the voice.

"Holy….." he trailed off and then yelled "Sam, Emily, Everybody, come here." He never took his eyes off of me as he said this; as if he was afraid I would disappear.

Eight more men and two women rushed into the room and their jaws dropped when they caught sight of me. Whether it was my wings, translucent appearance, or my clothes that caused this reaction, I don't know but it happened all the same.

"You're the girl who told Jake to 'Save the dog'" one of the boys recovered, pointing a shaking finger at me.

"Yes I am." I Replied as I completely extended my spirit's pure golden wings.

"Are you an Angel?" the girl with the scars down the side of her face asked.

"In a sense I am but in a sense I am not. It is kind of like how you are not really werewolves but not really regular shape shifters." I smiled

"How do you know about that?" The leader asked. I'm assuming he is Sam.

"I can shape-shift too, but I can do more forms then you." I explained, still smiling. "thank you for saving her." I gestured to my dog form "she is vital for the Earth's future." After I said this I started to fade.

"Wait," the boy named Jake called to me "what do you mean 'vital for the Earth's future'?"

"Don't worry. We will meet again soon and all will be explained." I said quickly before I faded completely, returning to my body.

I returned to my body and made my dog form stand up. I would wait for the delicious smelling muffins in the oven to come out to reveal myself

**/that will be a good time/** the Voice said **/I can't wait to see the look on their faces! /**

'_Yes they will look pretty funny'_ I thought back. Over time the Voice has gotten a personality. Probably from spending too much time in my head. It turns out he has a great sense of humor. We even established that he was a he a couple of months ago.

'Bing' yay, the oven went off, its muffin time.


End file.
